


The True Evil

by Entangled_Fate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Mabel Pines, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangled_Fate/pseuds/Entangled_Fate
Summary: "No one can replace you."Mabel's dead. Dipper heartbroken. Ford made a promise and fulfilled it. Someone just wasn't happy about it and was determined to destroy it all.+Dark Mabel+Rated M for possible gore





	1. Chapter 1

Ford punch Stan in the face and yell at him for doing something so foolish while the others watched. Dipper was confused but he needed to ask him all the questions he had in his head. Mabel turned around to the sound of sizzling from the broken portal. She tried to get her brothers attention but he was too focus on their uncle's.

She walked away to investigate herself, noticing bolt of blue light hitting different surfaces around her. She was memorized by it until the strange light touched her, in a instant it wrapped around her and began to burn her body. In pain, she screamed loudly for her brother.

Dipper spun around to see Mabel being carried up by the light. His voice got caught in his throat but he managed to scream her name, "Mabel!" It grabbed the attention from of the other three to see Mabel half way up in the air.

He didn't waste any time, climb on some debris he jumped and grabbed on to her leg pulling her down but it wasn't enough. Soos then reached out and grabbed him by the waist and pulled them both down. He quickly adjusted her so he could see her face and his heart to beat fast at the burnt makers spreading through her body.

Mabel tried to speak but her words were mixed with pain and blood. He hugged her tightly, he could feel his hot tears run down his cheek. "Mabel you are going to be alright. We will take you to the hos-," He couldn't finish speaking when he saw that she was slowly dissolving away. He started to breathe heavy, "No. No. No no no no no! Mabel! Mabel! Please this can't be happening!"

He held her until it was just her clothes in his arms. His eyes were wide while more tears escaped his eyes. He was now alone and he only blamed himself for not protecting her like I promised.

Laughter soon erupted around him and he knew exactly who it was. "Bill! This better not be your doing!"

"Sure I did. Any blue light is from me," He appeared right beside Ford, ignoring the death glare Dipper that was sent to him. "Well, looking here. Ford my old friend, it has been a long long time."

"Damn it, Bill! Don't ignore me! Why did you kill my sister!?" Dipper tried to get closer but Stan picked him up and restrained him.

"Kid, isn't obvious? I just wanted to see you in pain. Nothing was really working to satisfy my need to torture you but then I thought why not murder your sister." He chuckled lightly as he watch Dipper struggle. "How about this you can have her back but you need to make a deal with me."

Ford stepped in, "No! Stan cover his mouth and take him away!" Stan did what his brother asked of him and ran upstairs with Soos following him. Bill began to follow but Ford pulled out quantum destabilizer.

"Ah, easy there buddy. You wouldn't want to do that."

"Back away bill or I will shoot."

"Alright, there. Now why don't you put that away." He moved infront of him.

"No. It is time you were gone from here." Right before he could pull the trigger, bill was put inside a pink bubble.

Out of the rubble came out varies time police and time baby came out of a portal. "Well it looks like we finally got you, Bill. It is time you go back to were you belong and stay there."

"Come on, big baby. We don't you let me go."

"You are banished from here, bill. Have a great time back in Nightmare dimension." Bill turned red with anger and tried to break out but Time baby throw him back where he belong without a care. He than turn to Ford, "He will be gone for a long while. He has no away getting out for the next century. I would move on." He began to walk back to the portal but stopped. "I almost forgot. Tell your nephew Im sorry about Mabel."

Ford was relieved but now he had to deal something far more great. He slowly made his way up to see a crying Dipper looking at a photograph of him and his sister.

Stan walked up to his brother, "So what happened to Bill?"

Ford explained exactly what happened and Dipper listened but he didn't care. He wanted his sister back and he was so willing to make a duel with him. Now he couldn't.

"Dipper." Ford tried to call out to him but he didn't want to listen. So he kneeled and made him look at him. "I can't bring back Mabel but I can make a clone of her and imprint her old memories into it."

Dipper wasnt to sure if he wanted do that but in the end he need her. "Please, Ford. I need my sister back."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bill screamed at the top of his lungs as his saw the dull surrounds around him. He was back to square one, just because he was careless to detect the time police was near. He destroyed mostly everything in his path until he finally calmed down. He looked towards gates of nightmares to see a line of damned souls walking into their own personal hell. He scanned through the line to see zombified and dull Mabel walking near the end of the line.

"I guess I can make my time here more entertaining." Bill poof next to her but she made no movement to look at him. He pulled her out of line making color return to her and she grasped for air like she hasn't been breathing.

She turned to thank him but pulled away from him when she saw exactly who it was but Bill didn't lose his grip on her wrist. "Let me go!"

"No chance kiddo, I am going to have some fun and torture you personally since I am stuck for a while." He started to float into a nearby castle and throw her into a wall face first. She screamed in pain as she gripped her now broken nose.

"Let's see what are we going to do with you first. I know, let's boil you until you are nothing but bone." He snapped his finger and a big pool of boiling water appeared in the middle of the room.

"No...." Mabel back away, making her back hit against Bill.

He put both his hand on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You know what so fascinating about Nightmare dimension is that the torture souls body regenerates after being tortured. It ten times painful when it happens. The most fun part, it will feel like you been here for years but you just haven't. " He pushed her hard, making her fall into the pool of boiling water. Her bloody screams of pain brought music to his ears.

Once he stopped hearing her scream he pulled her out and watched as her body healed her self. Her eyes opened wide and she clawed the ground in pain to the point that her fingers were bleeding. He was enjoying her pain. He could only laugh at her misery.

He tried varies ways to torture her. Never giving her a break from the paining. Sometimes he would repeat methods just to see if she had a different reaction but as months went by he was getting bored at her lack of response to the torture methods that when he cut her into pieces she just looked at him the whole time. It was stares to get on his nerves but let it slide.

One day, he decide to take a break away from tormenting Mabel and open an interdimensional peephole to see what the pine family was up to.

"What have you been up to pine trees." He talked to himself while he watched Ford, Stan, and Dipper stand by a big machine. Ford had a memory gun in his hand and Bill wonder what exactly they where doing until he saw a clone Mabel in the tube. "No way! They went one and replaced her. Haha! This is too good. You know what, I think I found a new way to torment her."

He fazed through the walls until he entered the prison room. His eyes landed on a tattered clothed girl. She was lean against the wall trying her best to keep warm.

"Hey shooting star. Torturing you has gotten pretty boring. How about we get you a change of clothes and I will let have something to drink while you can see how your family is doing."

Mabel head shot up and her eyes were filled with a little hope. "Really?"

"Yea come on." He pointed his finger at her. Her ruined clothes were now changed into a short white sun dress, her body was clean, her hair bushed and neatly straightened. Grabbing her hand they made it to the main room where hot tea and some pastry waited for her.

She ran towards it and began to dig in. She hadn't tasted any kinds of food since she had arrived and it felt good having something in her system. Bill watched entertained by the now 14 year old girl.

After she finished eating, Bill called her over where the peephole was and pulled out a chair for her to sit. She hesitantly took a sit and smiled when she saw her brother's face. She noted that he had gotten a little taller and his hair a grown a little also. It was nice to see him.

Ford had a memory gun in his hand and kneeled down to Dipper, "Today is the day, Dipper. You will finally be able to go back home to see your parents."

Turning the view, Mabel saw herself sitting in chair by Stan.

"What is this?" Mabel looked at Bill then back at the peephole.

Ford pointed the memory gun at her and pulled the trigger. They all waited to see what will happen and startled Mabel woke up. She looked around and saw Dipper infront of her. She ran a jumped him to give a bear hug and he hugged back with all his might trying not to cry for having her in his arms.

Bill came up from behind her and rubbed her cheek as she started to tear up. "You see what is happening, Shooting star. They replaced you with a clone. So easily replaced how sad."

"No.... No no no! They couldnt have! They can't." She yelled and tried to get up from the chair but he strapped to it and made her look straight at the peephole.

"This is what you are going to be doing for now on. Watching your own brother forget about you." Bill was inwardly smirking as she struggle to look away. He was like this new thrill. Mental torture was a good method to use.

That is how she stayed, at the beginning she would cry every time they did something she use to do with her brother, her parents, friends, and classmates. Listening when they said the clone really better because of the little change it went through. Her heart was getting torn in two. She begged Bill to let her stop watching but he never listened. Eventually, she stopped responding and saying anything anymore year and half later. She just watched as people, especially her family and friends, continued their lives not knowing that the real Mabel was watching everything.

3 years had past, Mabel watched Dipper and her clone get ready to pack to go back to gravity falls in the next coming week. She finally spoke and it surprised bill. "Bill, aren't you bored?" Mabel's dull eyes looked to his direction.

"What makes you think that Shooting star?" Bill floated next to her in interest.

"You like to see people in pain but you know that this doesn't effect me anymore. So, why are you still doing this if it bores you?" She watched as Bill was taken back by her blunt answer and question.

"Well, there isn't anything else to watch here. I just hope you react again to get some kind of thrill." He poked at her in the side with his cane and started to float away but Mabel spoke again.

"You know. You could torture Dipper more if you made things difficult by sending me back. Give him a rollercoaster of pain." She watched as he slowly turned.

"As good as that sounds, I can't. I am bound here until I can find a way out but what interest me now, shooting star, is why you want me to torture him. What happened to no stay away from your brother?"

"When you watch your own brother replace you with a clone and forget all about what happened to the actual you like nothing. Same with your friends and family. There was a clear different about me and her but no one could tell. It just changes people." She spoke with such a bitter tone it gave Bill chills.

"Well to bad, kid. By the time I find a way out of here, he and everyone else will be died." He began to go off again.

"What if I make a deal with you? Give me your powers so I can set you free."

Bill laughed and floated infront of her, "Even if I do and it succeeds, what do I get?"

"Your freedom and once you are free I  can give back your powers. Unless you want to stay here and miss your chance get back at my family."

Bill eye widen, he was starting to like Mabel's new attitude and outlook. "And what about you? What do you get out of it?"

Bill watched as her lips turned into a smirk, "To see everyone suffer."

"It's a deal then." Bill snaps his fingers and Mabel is free from the restraints. He shoot out his hand for her to shake. Once they did, all of Bill's magic left his body and entered Mabel's. Her eyes glowed golden and wicked smile shown on her face. As promised she the chains that held him there broke and he was free.

"Ah great! Alright, shooting star. I am ready to have my powers back." He was waiting for her to give his power back but she denied him. His body once turned to bloody red and fire was coming out from behind him. He tried to go out her but she restrained him in a chair and laughed evilly.

"You bitch! Let me go or I will rip you apart" His thrashed in the chair.

Mabel kicked him, causing him great pain. "You can't do anything now. You are just a demon with no powers."

"Fuck you!"

She rolled her eyes, "You know I always hated the color gold one you. Let's change you to something more suitable." Snapping her fingers, Bill was drained of the golden color and replace with plain black. "Ah that is so much better."

"When I get my powers back, you are going to regret this!" He breathed heavily.

"You know, Bill. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to torture my brother but I rather be the one in control. So shut your disgusting ass up. We have some planning to do and you are going to be a submissive demon and do as I say. Unless you want to die." Bill looked at her with hate but complied in the end. "That's a good demon."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Since a week ago, Mabel had made a lot of changes in area around her into a more modern and soft setting. Bill on the other hand was chained to a wall, half eaten by a pack of wild wolf's. Blood was everywhere even on Mabel's nice white dress but I didn't faze her one bit. She was too occupied with her thoughts.

Her lips parted and closed while she watched her clone and Dipper walk into the mystery shack. Her nails tapped her royal chair, impatiently waiting for the right time so Bill and her could execute their plan.

She stood up and snapped her fingers changing herself in tattered clothing that fit her too tight. Bill looked at her in question and she answer as she messed up her hair. "In order to be the part, you must look it. Now Bill, this is the last time you will get to torture me. Make it count."  His triangled body fell to the floor and started to regenerate.

He grunted at the pain and looked at Mabel with his eye full of murder and chaos. "Oh shooting star, you don't know how long I waited for you to say that."

* * *

 

The moment the twins step foot inside the Mystery Shack, Dippers stomach began to feel uneasy. He watched as his sister hug both of their grunkles and pet waddles.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs to unpack. See you guys in a bit." She ran upstairs.

Ford put his arm around Dippers shoulders and looked at him, "Well what do you want to do this summer? Help work out a few gadgets? Rekindle your love with Pacifica? Have a weird summer with your sister?"

Dipper looked towards the stairs and shook his head, "What we got grunkle Ford?" He grinned and started to walk with Ford to his work study.

Stan scratched his belly and went back to watch his TV with waddles setting next to him. Mabel walked down stairs and popped her head into the living room, "I'm going to go into the shop to get a postcard for my collection." He waved his hand for her to go ahead, she skipped happily to the shop and went straight for the postcards after a while she heard a loud squeaking noise, making her turned towards the cause.

She looked at the vending machine in confusion and instead of calling her grunkle she went down to check it out. Spider webs and dust was all she could see until she reached the bottom where a giant machine was with a large tube sat farthest from her. Walking towards it she realized that there was words covered by dust and she cleaned it away to read.

"Clone machine 3000X?"

"You know what they used it for right?" Bill whisper in her ear making turn around fast and look at him in horror.

"B-bill" She stuttered in fright.

"I'm surprised you would know since you are a clone." He poked her with his cane.

She tightened her hand on her sweater, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you don't have a soul because you, Mabel Pines, is just a copy from the original I killed four years ago. They used this to create you." He twirled around her as he watch her eyes get big.

"Y-you're lying!"

"But you know I'm not. What gave you a hint huh? When you had a gap memory of a year? Or when they tried their best to put some fake ones that didn't make sense to you."

Tears started to run down her face and yelled. "No!" She took a shaken breath and spoke softer. "I'm mean, I thought maybe I was stuck somewhere and couldn't remember or something like that."

"Nope, You are a clone that replaced the real one because I killed her but the funny thing is I didn't. She is well alive but stuck in the nightmare dimension. You know though, you can get her out."

Her eyes widen, "I can."

Bill smirked inwardly, "Yes, all you have to do is make a deal with me that will cost you your life." She shook her head but Bill couldn't let her back out. He need the plan to work for his own sake. "Don't you think Dipper would love to have his original sister back. Poor Mabel has been suffering for years under my hand. You can change it, you can help them both."

"Mabel will be saved?"

"Yes."

She shot her hand out for Bill to shake. "You have yourself a deal." They shook and she waited for her to suddenly fall and die but nothing happened. "What going on? Aren't you going to kill me."

"No." He opened his hand and large knife appeared. "You are going to do it to yourself, in front of your brother."

Looking at the knife she grabbed it and saw her own reflection. Taking a deep breathe she headed back upstairs to where her brother was. Every step she took her heart sped up and tears started to run down her face. She didn't want to do this but it was going to make Dipper happy in the end. To have his real sister back.

When Stan saw her go past him with a knife in tears he followed her quickly. Every time he called out for her, she didn't answer. By the time they entered Ford's study both him and Dippers eyes widen with the object in her hands.

"Mabel what's wrong and why are you carrying that knife?"

More tears were running down her face, "I have to save her, it is the only way. She needs her family." She pointed the knife towards her.

  
"Mabel, calm down. Why don't you talk to us? Maybe we can help you save her." Stan spoke while trying to get close to her but she swinged the knife at him, making him back away.

Ford tried talking to her next, "Hey, who is her?" She shook her head violently and pointed the knife back at herself.

"Mabel stop! I can't lose you. You are my twin, it isn't worth killing yourself over someone when we can help you save. Come on, you are family. No one can replace you." After Dipper said those words, she thrusted the knife into her heart and fell to the ground.

Dipper quickly put her into his arms and began crying over her body. "Why do you keep dying on me."

Bill appeared in front of the three laughing. "I can't believe it actually did it. Man, I thought I would have to possess it in order to kill it but nope." Dipper didn't say anything but both grunkle tried to attack him. He swiftly dodged them. "Now now, calm down you guys. I am just here to fulfill my end of the bargain which should be arriving downstairs in my lab soon."

He proofed away and the sound of machine downstairs started to run. Ford and Stan quickly ran down to the lower level while Dipper kissed Mabel's forehead and laid her dead body down.

When Dipper arrived with his grunkle, the same blue static of light they saw years ago was going everywhere until it landed in front of the red button. The light turned brighter until it blinded their eyes. After it died down, Dippers heart started to beat fast again and he could feel himself start to cry. Standing bruised and beat up in front of their eyes was Mabel in tattered clothes that belong to the 13 year old her.

Holding his breath, he spoke, "Mabel?"

Her head roses up to see the three of them. "Dipper is that you?" She questioned before fainting.

 


End file.
